


candyland

by goat_s



Category: 3racha - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I love yous, Kissing, M/M, Other, Polyamory, chan is whipped for his bfs, pure tooth rotting fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: chan goes skating with his boyfriends, says i love you ( and gets laughed at )





	candyland

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to another incredibly self indulgent fic with me! leave me ships / tropes in the comments & we'll see what happens!!

 

Snow is sort of a novelty for Chan, growing up in Australia it wasn’t too common, in fact, he barely ever saw it, but here the snow covered the ground completely, left the world muted with sparkling white flakes falling, down, down, down, piling up until the ground was deformed with lumps of sugar everywhere. It reminded him of this game he used to play when he was a child, in it you had to wade through the peppermint forest, over the gumdrop pass, skate across snowflake lake and finally end up at Candy Castle. The lake he is standing by now has a light dusting of snow on it and it is piling up by the minute. 

His nose is running a little, it’s probably bright red by now as are his cheeks, he pulls his scarf up a little farther.  It’s an ugly thing, purple and deformed from a few months ago when Jisung had decided to pick up a hobby as if he wasn’t already busy enough, but that was Jisung for you, always going, going, going. Chan is convinced that if Jisung wasn’t constantly busy he’d go insane. Changbin was calmer, more straightforward and steadfast, that wasn’t to say that he couldn’t party, because party he did, on some nights he was even wilder than Jisung was. 

 

He pulls his hat down lower and smiles at Changbin and Jisung, already on the pond, Jisung is skating circles around Changbin, teasing him “go on Changbin, come on, catch me,” and Changbin is frowning at Jisung in mock anger. “Chan are you coming or not?” Jisung calls out, his face crinkling up in a smile as Changbin grabs ahold of his bright orange jacket and pulls Jisung along behind him. 

“Yeah yeah i’m coming” Chan laughs and slides on to the pond. He’s not the best skater, in fact he can barely stand up on the ice, he wobbles back and forth, unsteady like a newborn foal as Jisung and Changbin skate over and grab his hands. Chan chuckles at the look in their eyes, it’s half laughter half fondness, he’s pretty sure his eyes repeat the same message back to them. 

 

His hands grasped in theirs, his feet echo the same rhythm as theirs, his heart beats in time with theirs and he feels so happy, happier than he has in a while as they skate around and around on the pond, an occasional laugh breaking through the soft snow silence. He’s still wobbly on his skates, he’s even fallen a few times and yelled as he fell, leaving Jisung screaming in laughter as Changbin helps him up from the ice. “You need to be more careful” Changbin whispers in Chans ear and then pulls him along, hands linked. There are multiple renditions of “Let It Go” sung by Jisung in the most obnoxious voice he can manage until Chan and Changbin join in. 

 

Its hours later and the sky is dark, the lights strung up around the pond the only source of light. You can see the stars out here, they’re beautiful Chan thinks, they sparkle almost as much as Jisungs eyes, the air is cool and clean and cold much like Changbins smile. Has he fallen this far in that everything, even the stars remind him of his boyfriends? Chan is distracted for a moment at the sound of Changbin laughing, Jisung has fallen onto the ice and is now laying there, snow has started to fall again and it’s landing on top of him leaving him speckled with it. Chan skates to where they are and lands in a heap on top of Jisung, Changbin quickly joining them. 

They lay there for what seems like hours, pointing out the constellations they know and making up their own, until they can feel the cold seeping through their jackets right into their bones. Changbin sits up, preparing to leave and Chan honestly doesn’t know where it comes from but “I love you” dances out of his mouth with the breath following behind puffing in the air. And the world silences. Jisung breaks the silence after what seems like forever and laughs as only Jisung can, loud and pealing like a bell in the night. “We love you too Chan” he sputters out between laughs. “Why are you laughing?” Chan murmurs slightly perturbed. “Because we already knew” Changbin joins Jisung in his laughter. “You can see it all over your face Chan, you suck at hiding things.” 

Chan pouts, he had wanted their I love you’s to be special, something shocking, this was far from it. Changbin pulls Chan to his feet and kisses him, softly, deeply.  “don’t worry Chan, we love you too”  Jisung repeats as he stands and pulls Chan away from Changbin, pecking his cheek. “Now what do you say we go inside and have some hot cocoa?” “I’m freezing my ass off.” Changbin breaks into laughter and skates after Jisung, heading towards the edge of the pond. Chan follows with a small smile on his face. What was he expecting, of course they knew. They always did. 

**Author's Note:**

> TWITTER: 3rchaluvr


End file.
